


Born Ready

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: ETNuary [4]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, ETNuary, Foreshadowing, Gen, Happy Shane Day!, Missions, Pre-Canon, Shane's prepared (or so he thinks), Shyland gets a two-second mention, Time Travel, Time-Traveling Cars, as do various s1 characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: But if he's so immaculately ready, why is he still afraid?Shane Dawson prepares to leave for his first mission with the Society Against Evil.An Escape the Night one-shot. Day 4 of ETNuary.
Series: ETNuary [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587721
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	Born Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 is Mr. We Hardly Knew Ye himself, Shane Dawson. Wish we could've seen more of him! (Also, he's surprisingly hard to write for? Huh.)

There are only a few minutes left until Shane leaves for his first major mission with the Society Against Evil, and he's ready. _Honestly_ ready. He's been briefed on the protocol. He's practiced his sorcery and sword work for hours on end. He's read and reread the Society's official literature until his eyes felt like they were about to fall out of his sockets.

But if he's so immaculately ready, why is he still afraid?

He stares at his reflection in the mirror _(glass needs cleaning,_ he notes to himself) and takes in the 1920s outfit that the Society was nice enough to provide for him. A leather jacket, grey pants, and a matching tie. Not a bad look, all things considered. Certainly beats those oversized T-shirts he usually goes around in. And his ginger scruff makes him look like a real badass, so there's that.

 _So I'm the Renegade,_ he thinks, glancing at the invitation in his hands. _I'm the guy who doesn't take anyone's bullshit._ He bets that Joey doesn't know how on the nose that role truly is.

As the sun sets outside his window, Shane thinks about the other guests who will be attending Joey's 1920s dinner party. He doesn't know who they all are (although he's fairly certain that Justine Ezarik is on the guest list, and he thinks he might've heard Joey mention GloZell Green at one point), but he does know this: they are all in grave danger. If Shane fails in his mission, most (if not all) of them will die in the 1920s at the hands of the evil of Joey's house. He can't let that happen. He has to save his friends. No matter what it takes.

His doorbell rings.

_Oh, shit, it's time already?_

Immediately, all the fear he's spent the last week trying to bury returns with a vengeance, almost overwhelming him with anxious what-ifs. After all, _preparing_ for a mission and actually _doing_ a mission are two different things entirely.

 _What if I die?_ His mind is racing. _I don't want to die! I've still got a week's worth of videos to edit, and I told my mom I'd meet her for lunch next Sunday, and me and Ryland only just started..._

_Deep breaths, Shane. Deep breaths. You'll be okay. Remember what's at stake._

He does a quick deep breathing exercise, pushes his worries to the back of his mind, adjusts his tie, and steps outside into the night. There, he finds a time-traveling automobile from the 1920s waiting outside his house.

The car's driver rolls his window down and squints at Shane through beady brown eyes. "Shane Dawson?" He sounds like he has a frog in his throat.

Shane nods and enters the car.

During the car ride, Shane fiddles with his jacket in the backseat, psyching himself up for what he's about to do. _If I get this right,_ he reminds himself, _not only will I save my friends, but I'll also save everyone in the world from the evil's wrath._ Such thoughts are all that sustain him. _I'm ready. I_ know _I'm ready for this._

The time-traveling car turns a corner, and the evil house comes into view.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Timothy DeLaGhetto!


End file.
